Revenant
by akigay
Summary: It was when he felt the hunger like this, that he was reminded what kind of beast he really was. Akiseteru Vampire AU.


It was when he felt the hunger like this, that he was reminded what kind of beast he really was. It wasn't hunger like he experienced when he was human; it was much more agonizing. He felt it in every part of himself. It was an unbearably hollow feeling, and it was at times like this that he was painfully aware of the stillness of his heart. He was devoid of life now, but by stealing it from others somehow he was able to continue existing.

This was the longest he'd ever gone without feeding. He had never killed anyone he didn't deem worthy of death, but his twisted moral code was beginning to interfere with his survival, and especially in his current state, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on to his values. He didn't try to fool himself that he still had his humanity, he knew what he was. But even so, killing an innocent person didn't appeal to him. There was no other option for him right now, though. He had never felt the hunger this intensely before. It felt like a hole was forming in his chest, the emptiness eating away at him from the inside. It was excruciating, and Akise couldn't help but shudder as he waited, watched the street carefully from where he stood beneath the shadows of the unlit alleyway. His senses were much sharper than a regular human's and he heard someone approaching before they even came into view. The sound of their shoes making impact with the concrete, their steady breathing, and as they drew closer he could hear it. The sound of their heart throbbing under their chest, steadily pumping blood, hot and thick beneath their flesh. Finally, the person turned the corner and came into view. Despite the darkness and the distance between them, Akise was able to see them perfectly. The first thing he noticed was the cellphone they were clutching. Their fingers flitted across the keypad at an impressively rapid pace. _Were they calling someone? That would be troublesome…_ Akise thought to himself, but as he watched them they didn't move the cellphone to their ear, instead continuing to type at the keys of the flip phone. They were alone, and it didn't appear that they were calling anyone, so they were still a target. Akise's eyes found their face next, and he was immediately taken aback. He was a boy, around the same age as Akise. He had deep cobalt blue eyes, the reflection of the cellphone's pale artificial light floating on the surface of the glassy orbs. A tan beanie was pulled loosely over his head, thick locks of cocoa colored hair beneath it. Akise had never been as stunned by anything as he was by this boy, this stranger he had never seen before. He was absolutely, undeniably, overwhelmingly beautiful.

The sound of the boy's heartbeat reentered his senses and he was suddenly reminded of his current situation. He was hungry, and he might not get another opportunity to feed tonight. As much as he didn't want to tarnish this innocent stranger's beauty he knew he didn't have any other choice. He stepped out from under the shroud of shadows provided by the alleyway, and onto the sidewalk. The boy looked up, seeming to take notice of him, before looking back to his cellphone, thumbs dancing across the keys. _So he is paying attention. _Akise thought, beginning to stroll down the sidewalk toward him, casually sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He wondered what he was doing out so late, where he was going, where he had come from. He wanted to know everything about him. Maybe he'd ask him, after he bit him of course, though he wasn't so sure he'd get an answer. With each step the sound of the boy's drumming heart grew louder, until it was roaring in Akise's ears. When only a few steps bridged the distance between the two of them Akise purposefully took a step out of line, into his path. They collided with enough force to cause the boy to stumble backwards, his cellphone clattering to the ground.

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Akise feigned alarm, immediately stooping over to pick up the fallen cellphone. So far things were going according to plan. Akise had just needed an excuse to stop him, and now he would have to move quickly to insure that he didn't get away. The other boy didn't answer him for a few moments, stunned.

"Uh...no, I'm fine." He said, rubbing his shoulder where he had absorbed most of the impact. His voice, like everything else Akise had observed about him, was beautiful. As he realized his phone was no longer in his hand his eyes immediately darted toward the ground in a panic.

"Looking for this?" Akise asked, offering the cellphone towards him. He looked up, expression softening in relief that the phone was still intact.

"Thank you…" He said, reaching towards it. Akise drew his hand back before he could grab it, holding it closer to his face and scanning the screen.

21/11 01:17 [on the way home]

Saw a trashcan that got knocked over by the wind.

21/11 01:19 [on the way home]

It's overcast tonight.

21/11 01: 22 [on the way home]

A boy with white hair came out of an alley and started walking towards me.

Akise was only able to read a few lines of text before he snatched it away from him.

"Observations…?" The albino inquired.

"E-excuse me." Was the only response the boy offered, continuing forward, a bit more hastily this time, on the path he had been following before. Akise remained in place several moments longer, watching him go.

"So you're just like me." He said softly to himself, the corners of his mouth twitching upward, into a small, amused smirk. He turned around, beginning to walk in the opposite direction the boy had gone. As he walked he reached a hand into his shirt pocket, retrieving a small black notebook, along with a pen. He flipped it open to the first blank page, and jotted down a quick note.

21/11 01:33

Today I met the love of my life.


End file.
